The Carriage Ride Home
by Yogurt Tea
Summary: After the events of "Friend-enemies" Marco and Tom take a three hour carriage ride back to the Diaz residence.


"I still don't like you too Marco." Tom's smiling as he's saying this, he can't help it seeing how it all had worked out in the end.

He has to admit, Mackie Hand really is the 'real deal'. While Tom is feeling utterly drained from raising the dead, he has to confess that the fact Marco is sitting next to him eating cereal and no longer angry, is definitely worth it. Tom does not know how long they stayed there watching police officers suffer the Hand's wrath, long enough to get four refills of cereal, that's for sure.

Mackie Hand had attracted the attention of quite a few bystanders, and soon the fight turned into an autograph and selfie-fest.

Tom turns to face the brunette next to him, "I take back everything I ever said about Mackie Hand. The movies didn't do him justice, I mean, that, was amazing." Tom points over to the karate master, who is now signing an excited police officer's arm.

This comment earns an excited grin from Marco, "Yeah! Oh my god that was so awesome!" Marco pauses for a moment to calm himself down, "I mean, wow. I knew he was good, but viewing it first hand is a whole other experience. Did you see how he took out that blonde policeman? He just-" Tom starts to tune out on what Marco is saying, which isn't the best thing to do, but raising the dead really takes it out of a guy.

A gentle smile creeps up Tom's face seeing Marco- who only hours earlier had been upset and hurt enough to kick down his door- chattering happily away about his favorite karate master.

An involuntary yawn escapes Tom, Marco stops his rant for a second to look at him, "You look really tired." Marco pulls down a sleeve to reveal a watch hiding beneath it, "Wow, 4am!? Well good reason to be tired. I mean, it is really late... We should probably start heading back, it is a three hour trip." Marco stands up with the empty bowl in hand, already turning to walk back to the carriage.

Tom nods, another yawn escaping him, "Yeah, good plan. Let's go." He stands up a little too quickly and almost falls into the cement for the second time that night. Instead of the cold hard cement however, he feels arms catch him from behind to steady him.

"Whoa, careful." When Tom realizes who the warm gentle arms belong to, his heart stutters as he quickly shrugs Marco off a bit too forcefully. Marco's expression shifts from one of concern to a slightly offended one.

"Hey, just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to let you knock yourself out in the middle of the street." Marco huffs and shoves his hands in his pockets, "C'mon let's go." Marco steps into the carriage first with Tom following behind, murmuring a slurred apology.

The sight of his cozy room automatically helps his jittery nerves calm down. That was odd, why were his nerves jittery in the first place? The answer comes quickly and with a small grimace he remembers he hasn't really spent time around anyone involving casual, friendly interactions. Star would technically count if their relationship hadn't been a romantic one, and he doesn't think he wants to go down that road with Marco. Probably. Tom rubs a hand on the bridge of his nose, thinking about relationships with a tired mind was not the best idea.

"Dude you look really out of it, you should seriously lie down." Marco yawns as he sits on the square foot rest next to the couch, "I think it'd be a good idea to just kick back and relax rest of the way back."

"Yeah. No arguments here." Tom flops on his back onto the couch next to the foot rest. He lies there for a moment before shifting his head to look at the karate loving nerd. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees Marco staring back at him, Marco quickly averts his gaze.

"Sorry" Marco fiddled with his hoodie strings, "Just thinking how strange this night turned out to be. I really didn't know what to expect walking into this. I never thought this would be how it ended up."

"That, we can agree, on. Honestly I was preparing for the worst three hours of my life, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

An exaggerated gasp sounded from Marco, "Tom, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

A snort of laughter escapes Tom, Marco chuckles as well, and the pleasant sound of laughter fills the carriage. Tom mind drifts on how nice it feels to laugh, and how nice it was to hear Marco laugh with him. He has to admit, he can see why Star would enjoy hanging out with Marco. Not only does Marco have great taste in music, but he's pretty swell company.

The laughter quiets into a semi-awkward silence. Tom fidgets a hand, trying to decide if he should try to continue the conversation or let a quiet air settle. The silence drifts in, the only noise being the sound of the carriage wheels rolling through town. Tom lets his mind wander.

He thinks of his anger issues. So many of the underworld people were put off by his loose temper, not only was he alone most of the time, the only company he had around most the time was Brian. Hmm, that brings another question though, where is Brian? He may have already went back to hell during the whole Mackie Hand vs Police showdown. Or at least that's the only conclusion Tom could come up with, normally his counselor is around him all throughout the day. Maybe he didn't work during night shifts? It was odd the counselor wasn't around, especially considering Tom was with the person he -quote- hated the most.

His mind pulls back from the clouds when he hears a soft snoring. Tom has no idea how much time has passed, but a glance to his side reveals Marco fast asleep, unaware of the three eyes fixated on him. Marco's legs were hanging off the square foot rest in a position that looked somewhat uncomfortable to Tom. Not known for thinking things through, Tom tries to use his power to put Marco on the couch instead of the footstool. and is rewarded with a stabbing headache. His hands rush to grab his throbbing head and Marco remains asleep on the stool completely unmoved.

In a moment of frustration he grabs a pillow to throw across the room. He pauses, realizing he is letting his anger get to him. Remember what Brian said: Deep breaths; Deep breaths; Don't lose your temper; Count to ten; Focus on the positive; It's only going to make it worse later. He kept repeating the mantras and pacing around the room. His breathing slowly became less ragged and he no longer felt like throwing something out the window.

While his anger has resided, he is instead left with a bitter irritation. Well whatever, back to more important matters, Tom focused his attention on Marco who quite miraculously is still sleeping on that stool, snoring softly like the dork he is.

The irritation gives way a bit and Tom finds himself relaxing again, he still remembers the time he challenged Marco to a duel to the death. And how Marco chose ping-pong. Looking back on it, it is a pretty hilarious memory.

Still, that position on the stool remains to look really uncomfortable. Perhaps just picking him up would be the best option. Tom slowly snaked an arm under Marco's back, surprisingly not waking him up. Tom couldn't help noticing how soft the fabric of the jacket is, it is much better taken care of than the worn t-shirt he himself is wearing. He looped his other arm under Marco's legs, bridal style of course, and took a breath before lifting up Marco.

Marco was a lot lighter than he thought, approximately around the same weight as Star, who he could pick up with ease mind you. And wow, did he mention how warm Marco is? If he didn't feel so tired, he may have questioned why the thought of snuggling with Marco was such a nice thought. Tom took exactly three steps before he lowered Marco onto the couch he had been lying on earlier.

Tom barely got his arms back to his sides before Marco swiped an arm at empty air. In a voice drowsy and tired Marco mumbled, "Staar, it's late, let me sleep~. I don't care if the kitchen's on fire again, just get out the fire extinguisher. We've been through this twice already and I'm really tired."

Tom scoffs, if he was still holding him, he would've dropped him on the floor. He ignores the thought of how the lack of contact left his skin a bit colder. In a bit deeper thought, Tom thought of how he really lucked out. Of all the times Marco could have waken up during that process, he actually chose the most convenient time to wake up and flail an arm around. Actually, now that he thinks about it, did Marco even wake up, or was he sleep talking? Either way, he is really grateful he did not have to try and explain why he was holding Marco in his arms bridal style.

Seeing as Marco is taking up the couch, Tom simply lay himself on the carpeted floor. Slowly he let his eyes close. The moment they shut he was fast asleep.

He would have sworn it had only been a few seconds, but when he opened his eyes, daylight poured through the window of the carriage. Tom bolts upright when he remembers Marco, he twists his head to see the brunette still fast asleep on the couch. His heart lifts as he sees Marco still peacefully asleep in the carriage. He gets up from the ground, feeling much better than before. He takes another look at the window, it seems they're stopped, meaning it was time to bid adieu.

Tom is almost hesitant to wake up Marco. If he woke him up it meant Marco leaving, and irritating him from being woken up after a little less than three hours of sleep. That and this would probably be the first, and last time he hung out with Marco. That's a rather depressing thought. Regardless of these doubts, Tom decided to wake up Marco, he summoned the inner Star in him to make this as painless as possible.

"Rise and shine for everyone wearing a red jacket! Time for all passengers to depart the carriage! Good morning sunshine my sunshine!" Tom said this in not exactly the most quiet of voices, achieving his goal. Marco sat up lazily, yawning before opening his eyes. When Marco opens his eyes, they widen as he frantically looks around confused as to why he is not in his own bed, Tom can't help but let out a soft laugh at the scene until Marco locks eyes with Tom. Tom's laugh turns into a what he hopes is a friendly grin, Marco's startled expression disappears as he remembers the previous night's events.

Marco slaps a hand over his mouth, "Ohhh no, what time is it?" Marco hurriedly checks the watch under his sleeve and instantly relaxes at the sight it gives, "8:42, not as bad as I thought."

Tom waves a hand in the air, more leisurely than he feels, "Don't worry, I wouldn't let you sleep in that late, besides, we're already at your house. It's not like we're still halfway across town."

Marco turns to look out the carriage window, and sure enough, they were at the Diaz residence. Tom doesn't miss Marco fidgeting with his hands in preparation of a goodbye.

"Well Tom, it was great-ish hanging out with you." Marco took a deep breath, "While I'm still mad you used me for a dumb badge, raising Mackie Hand from the dead was pretty cool of you and I still don't like you and I will see you next time." Marco rushed his words in a single breath before hopping backwards out of the carriage.

Tom grins a toothy as he leaned out the carriage door, "Don't worry Marco, the feeling's mutual, I still don't like you either."

"Hey!" At this point Marco was shouting from the front of his door, "Well you may have not gotten the badge you wanted, but I know for a fact you've gotten the 'Not as Big of a Jerk as You Could Have Been' badge. Until next time!" Marco closed the door to his house with a resounding click.

Tom hopped back in the carriage, unable to suppress a grin.

"Until next time."


End file.
